


Amputation

by Goodnightsammy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Dies, Dark Rey, Rey Needs A Hug, Some dark rey undertones, The Last Jedi - Freeform, drabble prompt, the bond breaks, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightsammy/pseuds/Goodnightsammy
Summary: Prompt: Kylo doesn’t wake up in time after the throne room fight. Hux executes him. Rey feels his death and suffers the shattering of their bond.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Amputation

**Author's Note:**

> Another special thanks to the submitter of another amazing prompt from the lovely yenneferofyengerberg on Tumblr. If you ever want to request a fic of your own, send me a message @soloredeemed on Tumblr! I'm sorry this one is so short, but I hope you enjoy anyways :)

It didn’t happen the way it was supposed to, none of it did. In the end, Ben Solo would forsake the name he had given himself for the one he was born into. He would make his own destiny, not by throwing away the legacy of those who came before him, but by building a path of his own. He would take Rey’s hand, would follow her to the ends of the earth if he had to. She was the only thing that had made sense in all of the chaos. But, then again, nothing happened the way it was supposed to.

Kylo Ren had reached out, had offered his hand and the galaxy to perhaps the one person who had really known him, and she had turned away. Rey wanted more from him—he could see it in the tears streaming down her face, in her wide hazel eyes glowing amber in the flames of the throne room—and Kylo Ren didn’t know what else he had to give. _It was never about the galaxy, was it? You, stupid, it was always about you._

Instead, she reached out for the saber, and he fought her, again on opposing sides of the same war, and the wrongness of it had twisted his stomach and boiled the blood in his veins. She was supposed to be his, wasn’t she? They were the same, weren’t they? He could give her the world if she’d only reach out and take it. Anger split him and the lightsaber in two. _It’s tearing you apart._ She had said. _No,_ he had wanted to scream, _you are, you are._

Rey had left him there, where he had crumpled onto the ground, unconscious. She had taken a quick, final glance at the lines of his face, dark hair spilling over the angle of his jaw line, the scar she had given him a cruel reminder of the things she so desperately wanted but would never be allowed to have—Kylo Ren had chosen his path, and it didn’t lead to her. She had thought there was a sort of finality to that moment, walking away from all he had offered her. She had made a choice to sever whatever it was that had resided between them, like threads of the force stitching them together, into one. She was so, so wrong.

When it happened, really happened, it felt like she was being torn limb from limb—as if she had another body that was being meticulously dissected from her own. Rey could feel it, the blaster bolt scorching through him, it made her do a little stutter step as she fled the Supremacy, and oh, _oh,_ she had made such a terrible mistake, hadn’t she? She wanted to fall, to crash to her knees, to scream blooding freaking murder until the ship collapsed onto itself with the weight of her grief—that’s what it was, wasn’t it—but she had to pull herself forward. She wanted it to burn, the First Order, all of it, to burn like the ache in her chest that didn’t falter for a second, and it would. Rey had though she had made a choice, leaving him there alone, but this was so much worse, this was agony. She thought of him, lying helpless and alone on the ground of that red room and knew exactly what she wanted. Blood. Rey would get their blood.


End file.
